flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
FlashForward (TV series)
FlashForward is a television series created by Brannon Braga & David S. Goyer, and produced by ABC Studios in association with Phantom Four Films. It is inspired by the book Flash Forward by Robert J. Sawyer, and began airing its first season on ABC on September 24, 2009 at 8/7c. On May 14th, 2010, it was announced that the show would not be renewed for a second season, May 27th marking the series finale. Concept FlashForward is a science fiction drama series, starring an ensemble cast headed by Joseph Fiennes as special agent Mark Benford. Without any prior warning or indication, the entire human race blacks out at once for 2 minutes and 17 seconds. Over 20 million people died from road collisions and other accidents during the Blackout. As a result, government agencies begin to try and determine the cause of the "Global Blackout" or GBO. As stories of people's experiences during the blackout are shared, it is soon clear that the majority of people experienced visions, each taking place at exactly the same time - six months into the future. Each person saw 137 seconds of what appeared to be their future - a 'FlashForward.' However, not everybody experienced a vision, and many of those who saw nothing during the Blackout must face the possibility that they have less than six months to live. Origins In May 2009 ABC announced its fall lineup, including a 13-episode order of FlashForward. ABC began an online marketing campaign for the upcoming series with five-second flashes shown on television during the airing of [[w:c:lostpedia:The Variable|an episode of Lost]], and followed by the simple question "What did you see?" Viewers who then searched this phrase online would find the website of the Mosaic Collective, a fictional organization that is dedicated to collecting records of what everyone experienced during the Global Blackout occurring in the pilot episode. ABC hopes that FlashForward will serve as somewhat of a companion series during Lost 's sixth and final season, and that it will be Lost's replacement after that show's ending in 2010. Lost shares many themes with FlashForward. FlashForward was originally developed for the pay-cable station HBO, but HBO felt that it would be better fit for a broadcast network. ABC and FOX originally both wanted the project, due to creator Brannon Braga's involvement with the FOX series 24. As FlashForward eventually ended up on ABC, Braga removed himself from the day-to-day work on the series, in order to lessen tensions between the two networks, but remains executive producer. Production Besides Goyer and Braga, the other executive producers of the show include Jessika Borsiczky, Marc Guggenheim, Vince Gerardis, and Ralph Vicinanza. Guggenheim also serves as showrunner, together with Goyer. Lisa Zwerling is co-executive producer, and Dawn Prestwich and Nicole Yorkin are consulting producers. Additionally, the show lists Mark H. Ovitz as producer, and Cathy Frank, Jeff Betancourt, Cleve Landsberg, Samantha Thomas and Seth Hoffman as co-producers. Landsberg is also the unit production manager of the show, while Betancourt additionally is the editor. Novelist Robert J. Sawyer receives credits as a consultant of the show. The show's soundtrack is composed by Ramin Djawadi. Music used in the promotional trailers included: "Requiem For A Tower Mvt II-IV" by Corner Stone Cues; "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell ; and "Mad World" by Adam Lambert. Cast *Joseph Fiennes as FBI agent Mark Benford, the main protagonist of the show. *John Cho as FBI agent Demetri Noh, Mark's partner. *Jack Davenport as physicist Lloyd Simcoe, who is left alone to take care of his estranged son. *Zachary Knighton as Dr. Bryce Varley, a surgical intern reporting to Olivia Benford. *Peyton List as Nicole Kirby, the Benfords' babysitter. *Dominic Monaghan as physicist Simon Campos, who is a domineering associate of Simcoe. Monaghan's first appearance was in the fourth episode. *Brían F. O'Byrne as Aaron Stark, Mark's best friend and AA sponsor. *Courtney B. Vance as FBI agent Stanford Wedeck, director at the Bureau. *Sonya Walger as Dr. Olivia Benford, a trauma surgeon and Mark's wife. *Christine Woods as FBI agent Janis Hawk, the computer specialist of Mark's team. Category:Television elements